1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing protective device which is particularly adapted to be worn by a person, such as a man, woman or child, and which in particular will assist in the protection of clothing while dining. In essence, the device is essentially in the form of a so-called napkin holder which can be readily transported in a clothing pocket or a purse and which is imparted a large number of uses and/or decorative attributes in addition to being merely a clothing protective device.
In essence, various types of clothing protective devices, especially in the form of napkin holders which may be worn about the neck of the user during dining are currently known and in widespread use. Among such devices, of a rather primitive nature are the so-called napkins or bibs which are adapted to be tied about the neck of a wearer, or which may be provided with button holes so as to be attachable to a button on a shirtfront during dining, and which are relatively unsightly when worn in public locations or more sophisticated dining establishments.
Currently a number of clothing protective devices of this nature; in essence, which are adapted to be worn about the neck of a wearer during desired periods of time; for example, such as when dining or the like, are known in the art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Among the devices adapted to protect clothing during dining or similar occasions are the napkin clip of Basseches et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,680. In that instance, a clip which may be attached to an upper clothing portion below the chin of a wearer has clamping structures which are adapted to engage a napkin corner which is passed through a slot so as to be clipped to the clothing. This, however only protects a narrow front portion of the clothing of the wearer and, in essence, does not provide for any adjustability with regard to the different types of clothing, or the size of the wearer; for example, that of a man compared to woman or a child. Consequently, Basseches at el. discloses a napkin clip which is only of relatively limited applicability.
Lokken U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,681 discloses a napkin or drape holder which is in the form of a spring-like first plastic member and a spring-like second plastic member of collinear proportion adapted to be engaged so as to wedge a hinge structure therebetween, the latter of which may be attached to a napkin or a drape. When attached to a napkin, the ring-like element may be positioned about the neck of wearer during dining. This however, presents, a complex and uncomfortable structure which is not suspectable of large scale utilization in view of its lack of adjustability to the neck of a child or woman where it may create problems as to sensitivity and discomfort. Similarly, Kaderabek U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,692 discloses a universal napkin support in the form of two elastic circular arm bands which are adapted to be position about the neck of a wearer, and wherein clip members at side portions thereof are adapted to engage a clothing or napkin article so as to be suspended from the neck of the wearer. Again, as in the previously discussed patent to Lokken, this would provide a large degree of discomfort and lack of adjustability for the neck of a woman or child of tender years.
Other devices of that type are disclosed in Millen Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,616; Simthson U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,981; Barrus U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,809; Larson U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,737; Mosby U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,698; Reef U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,313; Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,748; Huphrey U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,983; Hoagland U.S. Pat. No. 598,872; and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 324,039.
None of the foregoing clothing protective devices and related types of operative structures disclose or suggest the construction and physical applications of the present inventive clothing protective device.
Accordingly, in order to clearly and advantageously distinguish over the foregoing, pursuant to the present invention a clothing protective device includes a small case, generally in the form of a cylindrical element, constituted of two separable halves attached by an outwardly extendable string or chain upon separation of the halves and subsequently foldably insertable therein upon assembly of the halves, and incorporates elements for the clamping attachment of a clothing protective article to the device, such as a napkin or the like surface-covering article.
The item aids in the protection of clothing while dining, the small casing assembly allows the outer cylindrical elements to be made of any type of material, i.e. wood, plastic, metal, glass, and which is easily transported in a clothing pocket or purse during non-use thereof. The two halves of the symmetric container split apart to expose an individual clip on the innermost planar surface of each half. The clips hold a user supplied napkin in place during a meal or while engaging in activities which would normally stain clothing. The two halves of the case are connected by means of a string or decorative chain which is adapted to be draped around the neck of the user, who attaches each clip to one side of a napkin which can then be easily arranged to vary the napkin position. When finished dining the two halves are simply unclipped by the user from the napkin, and by suitable manipulation, the string or decorative chain length which is outside of the container, is adapted to be folded or dropped into the interior of at least one of the cylindrical casing elements, and concealed when the two halves are placed together.
The device may also be worn as a necklace by means of the decorative chain. The kinds of materials that can be used in manufacturing the device can vary as to the manner in which it is intended to be sold and assist to classify the clothing protective device as either as a novelty, toy or jewelry which may be either expensive or inexpensive costume jewelry in nature. The extreme outer cylindrical surfaces of both halves, of preferably this particular design, are flat and parallel to each other and can provide a smooth face for decorative engraving, in the event a recess for the application of a picture or mirror or other decorative indicia is not desired for different device models.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clothing protective device comprising a casing including separable halves interconnected by an outwardly extendable string or decorative chain interconnecting the halve, and which includes clip structure for clampingly engaging a napkin or similar clothing protective article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a casing consisting of mating casing halves which are adapted to be carried in closed condition in a clothing pocket or a purse during non-use thereof, and which may be readily removed therefrom and placed about the neck of the wearer by being separated while remaining attached by an outwardly extendable string or decorative chain so as to engage a clothing protective article, such as a napkin, while the user is dining or otherwise engage in potential clothing soiling activity.